


Send Nudes

by jarofbeees



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Alleria/Alexstrasza, Background Relationships, Background Thalyssra/Liadrin, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: As coach and captain for her college archery team, Sylvanas would do anything for the sake of her girls.Including asking the new adjunct professor for help.But Sylvanas doesnotask for help.(Modern-ish day AU. I promise there's a plot, I'm just terrible with titles)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I haven't written anything serious in over a year, so please bear with me as I remember how to string a sentence together. (I also know nothing about sports, so this involved gratuitous Wiki-ing. Feel free to correct me if I get something wrong!)
> 
> This fic was initially inspired by [this](https://reypadawanjedi.tumblr.com/post/184291857358/accidents-insp-gift-for-tiefsterwinter-3).  
> PLEASE go follow and like!

“There’s no two ways around it, Sylvanas.” Lor’themar pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his seat. “You’re going to have to look for a sponsor.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Sylvanas glared in response. A _sponsor_? For _her_ girls? Even if Silvermoon University was only a branch campus, surely they _must_ have funding for their own teams. 

“It’s not ridiculous.” Lor’themar toyed with a button at the end of his shirt. He’d untucked it since they arrived at the bar, just as Sylvanas had released the tension in her shoulders. Nothing like a cold beer after work, right?

“The Rangers are our school’s pride and joy. They represent what it is to be a student _and_ a quel’dorei. I simply can’t understand why the University as a whole wouldn’t support funding them for a competition.”

“Sylvanas,” Lor’themar drawled, leaning across the table. Sylvanas watched carefully as his eyes narrowed. He made an awfully good dad impression. “Competitive archery isn’t exactly something you can join the lads at the pub for-”

“Of course it is.” Sylvanas leaned back, crossing one long leg over the other. In her defense, she pointed at the screen across from them where the Worgen Bloodfangs were currently playing. 

“You ripped the remote away from the barkeep and turned that on yourself,” Lor’themar deadpanned. “Do you see anyone else watching it?”

“It’s a Wednesday night.” Sylvanas couldn’t suppress the indignant roll of her eyes. She was _sick_ of being told no. “Besides, it doesn’t matter. All I’m asking for is enough money for new uniforms for the girls and a trip to Mulgore for the competition. I’m not demanding a new facility or something else extravagant.”

“I can’t just free up funds every time you have an idea. It has to pass through the proper channels.”

“But Lor, we’re _friends_.” Sylvanas attempted her best impression of a puppy. At Lor’themar’s suppressed snort, she knew she wasn’t winning with sympathy. 

“And because we’re friends, I’ll help you out.” Taking a long sip from his beer, he raised a brow. “Unless you’d like to petition the Board of Trustees directly. I’m sure Kael-”

“I thought I told you we don’t mention Mister Insufferable after work.” A sneer crossed Sylvanas’s face before she continued. “Plus, even if I did want to regale him with my presence, he only cares about academics.”

“That leaves you only one option.”

“Yes. I know. A sponsor.” Sylvanas downed the rest of her drink, casually wiping the foam from her upper lip. “And who do you propose I ask to sponsor the girls?”

“Unfortunately, your options are limited,” Lor’themar said. He waved a waitress down for another round of beer before continuing. “Rugby is all the rage right now. It’s what people usually watch. You know, when someone doesn’t hijack the TV.” He pointed to a television across the bar, where a burly group of tauren were squaring up to face an equally rowdy group of dwarves. “It’s only the training season and already people are excited.”

“Ugh.” Sylvanas scoffed, making a point of peering down her nose at the opposite television. “How do people find this appealing?” Her comment earned some odd looks from other bargoers, but she pointedly ignored their criticism. 

“Don’t ask me why. I’m just telling you the facts. Archery just isn’t...as exciting, I suppose.”

“It’s plenty exciting!” Sylvanas slammed her palm against the table, nearly startling the waitress as she delivered their drinks. 

“We can sit here and argue about the merits of exciting sports all night, but that isn't going to help you.” Lor’themar quickly downed another third of his drink. Sylvanas had grown used to having that effect on him. “I have a few ideas for sponsors. Well, one in particular. You’re just not going to like it.”

“Spit it out, then.”

“Our new adjunct professor.”

“New adjunct…” Sylvanas filed through her mental list of faculty. She’d learned most of them by name and at least what department they covered. Still, she couldn’t quite place any new staff.

“You did meet Dr. Proudmoore during her welcome breakfast, didn’t you?”

“Afraid I didn’t. Who is she again?”

Lor’themar’s eyed widened in disbelief. “You...you don’t know…?”

Proudmoore. Proudmoore. Where had she heard that name before-

Oh.

“The human?” Sylvanas’s ears twitched in irritation. “The Kirin Tor mage? _She’s_ our new adjunct?”

“ _Former_ Kirin Tor,” Lor’themar corrected. “And yes, she is. And we at Silvermoon University are _delighted_ to have such an esteemed professor of theoretical arcane studies here at our own campus.”

“Huh,” was all Sylvanas could say, taking a long sip from her beer. “How would she fund my girls?”

“Not her directly. Don’t you know her family name. Haven’t you _ever_ had a package delivered?”

“She’s the same Proudmoore as the shipping company?”

“Sylvanas, please for once pay attention to these things.” Lor’themar could barely hold back his frustration. “Yes. While Dr. Proudmoore is a highly talented mage, she is _also_ heir to her family’s industry. She has connections. Why don’t you speak to her?”

Sylvanas groaned as she slid further down her chair. She knew her dramatics had no effect on Lor’themar - her old college roommate and now valued friend - but that didn’t stop her from acting out. She did _not_ plead for things, much less money. She _hated_ asking for assistance from anyone. But now, she’d not only have to ask, but ask a _human_? The numbers of her team’s total costs flashed through her mind as she contemplated raising the money herself. Even with her salary, it would take...years to raise everything needed. Maybe she wasn’t entirely honest with Lor’themar. The Rangers needed new uniforms, yes, but more importantly they needed the best equipment. Her girls deserved it.

And if that meant begging a human for help… The thought made her jaw tighten and her ears pin back hard against her head. 

“Are you considering?” Lor’themar gently prodded.

“...Yes.” Sylvanas barely said the word through gritted teeth, but she said it. “I’ll consider it.”

“You’re a smart woman. Invite her to a training session. Show her what the Rangers are all about.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvanas didn’t know what to expect when she knocked on the office labeled ‘Dr. Jaina Proudmoore.’ She certainly did not expect to see _Vereesa_ sitting across from the aforementioned professor. 

Her ears twitched as she swung the door open. Immediately, her gaze honed in on her sister, a mix of confusion and warning meeting one of apprehension. 

“Sylvanas!” Vereesa jumped from her seat, meeting the older Windrunner at the door. “What a surprise. You remember Jaina, right?”

Tearing her attention away from her sister, Sylvanas turned to Jaina. She stood from her desk, stepping around it to meet both elves at the door. A deep blue blazer was draped over her shoulders, covering a white blouse and knee-length green skirt skirt. Stark, white hair mixed with one streak of golden blond lay in a neatly tied braid, set on one side of her neck. The hint of arcane ozone wafted off of every inch of the woman. Even if she wanted to hide the fact she was a mage, Sylvanas could _smell_ the mana on her. She could tell this woman earned all the high praise Lor’themar gave her. The most noteworthy feature on the woman, however, was her eyes. Within seconds of meeting her gaze, Sylvanas felt studied. Analyzed. Like Jaina was putting together all the pieces and forming her own conclusions about who she was and why she entered her office.

No wonder the college drooled at the prospect of hiring her.

“We only briefly met before,” Jaina said, interrupting Sylvanas’s thoughts. “At a party, I believe. If I remember right, you were a new grad student at the time.”

“We shared a dorm,” Vereesa interjected, placing a hand on her sister’s arm. “Remember?”

The puzzle clicked into place, finally. Sylvanas hadn’t spent much time with her sister during those years, too focused on her own studies. And her involvement with the archery team. And perhaps a little too much pub crawling with Lor’themar. Some of the memories were a little hazy. If she could even recall right, she had probably been inebriated at said party when she met Jaina before. 

“Right. I remember,” Sylvanas lied. She’d sort out the details later on. That didn’t matter for the moment. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Actually, I was just about to leave,” Vereesa said, slipping past Sylvanas and through the door. “Text me later, Jaina! I’ll show you around Silvermoon!” Before either could respond, Vereesa had made her way down the hall and toward the stairwell. 

“Welcome to our humble little campus.” Sylvanas offered the mage a mock bow before stepping fully inside the office. 

“Humble? Are you kidding me?” Jaina’s eyes lit up with excitement as she spoke. Sylvanas only quirked a brow in response, but said nothing. “I’ve only ever visited here a handful of times. The city is historic! It’s so full of color and tradition. I can’t wait to have a spare minute to explore.”

“There’s a handful of places I’d suggest.” Sylvanas crossed her arms over her chest. Her ear flicked as an idea formed in her mind. “Our city is known for its traditional past times. Have you ever watched our archery teams?”

“Archery?” Jaina tilted her head to one side as she leaned against her desk. “I thought that was more of a hobby.”

“Not in Silvermoon. Are you free around four thirty this afternoon?”

“I…” Jaina paused to glance at her calendar. “I am, actually.”

“Come by the Farstrider’s training hall. My girls will show you what archery is all about.”

—

“Excellent form, Velonara. Just like we practiced.”

The quick whistle of an arrow cut through the air of the outdoor training hall. In a instant, a _thunk_ sounded as the arrow sunk deep into a target ring, only a few inches from the center. Sylvanas stepped to the next one down the line, signaling her turn to shoot. 

“Less tension in your shoulders, Alina,” Sylvanas said, her voice soft as Alina raised her bow at the target. She hesitated for a moment before loosing her arrow. It struck the outer ring of the target, tilted somewhat to the side. Alina’s ears pinned back against her head at the result. She stiffened, almost like she expected a reprimand. Instead, Sylvanas gently pat her arm.

“Like I said, release the tension next time.”

“Yes, Captain,” Alina murmured, moving to the side.

“Kalira, you’re up.”

The youngest of the team stepped up, nervously glancing at her target before raising her bow. She glanced back at Sylvanas before readying her arrow. 

“You’re hesitating.”

“...I hate using this bow.”

“And what’s the problem with it?” Sylvanas held her hand out, taking the bow from her student. The university leased recurve bows to each student. Sylvanas never made her students buy their own, unless they wanted to. It _should_ be the school’s responsibility, after all. However, Kalira’s bow had a catch in the curve as it was drawn. Instantly, Sylvanas could tell the small defect would impact her aim. “I see…” she muttered, testing the weapon several times before huffing with annoyance. “This one will need to come out of rotation.”

“That means we’re short one, Captain.” Velonara, the only senior on the team, stepped up beside Kalira. 

“Here.” Sylvanas reached behind her, slipping her own bow off of her back. “Use this one for practice today, Kalira.”

“Captain, this is—”

“It’s fine. I’ll put a request for some new equipment into the budget. Now, are you going to show Velonara up? No one’s hit the center yet.”

Kalira’s mood shifted, a small smile growing on her face. The rest of the team cleared for her to make her shot. Sylvanas watched as Kalira nocked and drew her arrow back with ease. Maybe it was a little unfair to let a student use her equipment, but this was only practice after all. Kalira paused, holding the bow taut, carefully aiming her arrow. A long, slow breath released from her nose, followed by a second of silence. A quick whistle broke the stillness as she loosed her arrow. It streaked through the training hall, sinking nearly into the target’s middle. 

Loud clapping sounded from behind the team. Kalira stood dumbfounded as she stared at her mark. 

“Excellent work,” Sylvanas said, plucking her bow back from her student. The rest of the team surrounded Kalira, patting her on the shoulder affectionately. “It seems you put on a show for our guest today.”

“Guest?” A few of the team members echoed in unison, turning to the spot where Sylvanas had focused her attention. 

Jaina stood at the back of the training hall, grinning at the team as she approached. 

“That was impressive!” she said, her blue eyes wide with astonishment. 

“Who is that?” Alina whispered, leaning close to another sophomore, Lenara. 

“Isn’t she one of the new arcane professors?”

“Dr. Proudmoore,” Velonara corrected them. “I have a friend who took her classes in Dalaran. She’s brilliant.”

“Too bad none of use are mages.”

“Girls,” Sylvanas said, calling all attention back to her. “You’ve done well this afternoon. Continue your practice for the next hour, rotating in pairs. Velonara, you’re lead.”

“Yes, Captain!” Their voices sounded in unison as they gathered into groups of two. Pride bubbled up in Sylvanas’s chest at how well her team worked together. She’d do anything for the sake of her Rangers. 

...Almost anything. With Jaina in the training hall, watching expectantly, she remembered exactly _why_ she invited her. 

“I’ve never seen an actual archery team before,” Jaina said, following as Sylvanas lead her to the edge of the training hall. The pair took a seat on the first row of bleachers, idly watching the team as they chatted. “They work so flawlessly together.”

“Each of them has their own reason for practicing. It gives them calm. Purpose. Especially with the strain of college. I make it a point that every member of my team have cohesion with the rest.”

“I can tell they mean a lot to you,” Jaina said, the ends of her lips twitching up into a smile. Sylvanas faltered, her ears flicking back for a moment before she caught herself. Jaina wasn’t wrong, but hearing it acknowledged by someone who was essentially a stranger felt too informal. For the moment, at least. 

“I only wish the university budget saw them like I do.” There, she reasoned. Turn the conversation back to its initial purpose. Jaina had _connections_. And Sylvanas needed to tease those out of her. She couldn’t deny, though, that the whole act of weaseling her way into the woman’s good graces felt like lying. Maybe Lor’themar’s plan really was as ludicrous as she initially thought. 

“I can sympathize,” Jaina said as she watched a particularly close shot from Velonara sink into the middle three rings. “Petitioning anything from the Kirin Tor for my classes required approval from all their members. You could imagine the nightmare of just ordering new textbooks.”

“I can,” Sylvanas said, a smile in her words. “Which is exactly why I won’t speak to the Board of Trustees.”

“Afraid of asking Kael’thas?” Sylvanas grimaced at the mention of that name, her ears drooping down in unison. Jaina instantly picked up on the shift in her mood, a rich peel of laughter sounding from her chest. “He isn’t the easiest person to deal with.”

“You have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing him?” Sylvanas frowned.

“From University business, yes. He’s...not my favorite person. But he helped me get the position here.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jaina snorted unceremoniously at the comment, causing a few ears to flick back from the team.

“I take it you don’t have the best working relationship with your boss.”

“For one, he’s not my boss. He only signs my paychecks.” Sylvanas made a point of thrusting her chin into the air as she spoke. “And two, I’m not exactly the shining role model of Silvermoon University. That’s why they keep me in their gym and not out giving speeches.”

“Everyone loves a good-hearted jock, though!” Despite the amused tone in Jaina’s voice, her words hit somewhere _uncomfortable_ in Sylvanas. The tiniest tendril of warmth curled in her chest as she ruminated on the statement. 

_‘It’s only a joke. Don’t take it like that.’_

“Not when said jock isn’t afraid to voice her dissenting opinion at every faculty meeting.”

“Then in that case, I look forward to our meetings.” Right. Jaina was officially faculty now. 

The pair continued their easy chatting for the remainder of the hour. Their conversation flowed back and forth like water; easy, clear, and full of Jaina’s laughter. Sylvanas even caught herself snickering once or twice. She couldn’t remember the last time she talked to someone so seamlessly outside of Lor’themar, and he was _clearly_ her partner in crime. Nothing more. 

Jaina was...something else. 

Had it not been for the team giving their ending huddle and dispersing, she may not have noticed the time passing until the sun had dipped below the horizon. Sylvanas blinked as she watched her students exit, each of them waving fondly at the pair. Did Jaina also work with chronomancy? 

“You know,” Jaina said, bringing Sylvanas’s attention back to the moment. “Vereesa talks about you all the time, but she made you out to be a bit of an ass.”

“Of course she did,” Sylvanas grumbled. “That’s what little sisters are for.”

“Well, she’s not wrong.”

That caused one of Sylvanas’s long brows to quirk. 

“But she maybe forgot to mention how funny you are.”

“I’m the only Windrunner to inherit that trait.”

Another peel of laughter sounded from Jaina, this time echoing in the empty training hall. 

“I enjoyed coming out here this afternoon. It's always a bit lonely moving somewhere new and starting fresh. Thank you.” Jaina’s words were earnest, heartfelt even. Sylvanas felt her throat clench up. People were sarcastic and rough with her. They teased and jousted. She couldn’t remember the last time someone actually spoke with _feelings_ like that.

The soft buzz lingering under her skin felt alien, leaving Sylvanas ready to bolt out the door. But she couldn’t run from someone she worked with. It was just friendly co-workers chatting.

Right?

“Anytime,” she said, shoving down the slight strain in her voice. 

“Oh, and Sylvanas,” Jaina said as she stood to her feet. “I may have an idea about finding your team a sponsor. Let’s talk after Monday’s faculty meeting?”

Shit. The team. Funding. Her girls. When had Jaina totally derailed her thoughts?

“I look forward to it.” The words flowed out of her mouth like silk before she could even catch them. She pretended not to notice the tiny flush that bloomed across Jaina’s cheeks. She especially ignored how it made her soft scattering of freckles stand out brighter.

“Me too.” Jaina turned swiftly on her heel, leaving the gym before another word could be shared between the two. Sylvanas felt that warm buzz spread up the back of her neck. Every hair stood on end as she tried to make sense of the last hour.

Finally, she pulled her phone from her pocket, tapping furiously on the screen. 

“Drinks. Now.”

She sent the message to Lor’themar before grabbing the rest of her belongings and jogging to her car. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot write a slow burn to save my life.

“Jaina told me about your meeting,” Vereesa called out from the kitchen. She barely looked up as she sauteed a skillet full of veggies, adding bits of seasoning as she went. 

“Did she, now?” Sylvanas sat in the living room, just past the kitchen. Giramar and Galadin perched nearby, both of the boys thoroughly immersed in a video game. Sylvanas idly watched as they fought against each other, only commenting now and then with advice about a missed dodge. Vereesa hadn’t invited her over for dinner in some time. Mostly because of their complicated schedules and the boys’ involvement in after school activities. Sylvanas had a sneaking suspicion that their encounter in Jaina’s office prompted the dinner this evening. Tonight was slightly different, too. Arator planned to join them, his mother and new step-mother away on their honeymoon. Sylvanas shook her head for a moment at the thought about Alleria before hopping from the couch to join Vereesa in the kitchen. 

“She’s very curious about the archery team now.” Vereesa flipped the contents of the skillet, setting it back on the burner to finish. “I suppose you impressed her.”

“The Rangers impressed her,” Sylvanas corrected. “I only invited her.”

“Think you’ll teach the boys how to shoot a bow?” Vereesa quirked a long brow as she pulled a pan of rolls out of the oven. 

“When they’re a bit older. Right now I’m afraid they’d try to shoot each other instead of a target.”

“You’re probably right.”

Digging through Vereesa’s cabinets, Sylvanas found an acceptable bottle of wine, working out the cork before pouring two glasses. The pair worked in unison to set the table, like they’d done it a hundred times before. Vereesa only had to remind her sons three times to stop their game. Sylvanas added an extra warning of eating all their dessert, which prompted both boys to leap from the couch. Just as the younger boys had finished washing their hands, Arator arrived, still in his ROTC uniform from school. 

“Get some food,” Vereesa told him, patting him affectionately on the shoulder. “Your mother would kill me if you starved.”

“My mother is on vacation,” Arator corrected, rolling his eyes as he joined his younger cousins. “She’s too busy sunbathing to care right now.”

“She’s texted me constantly about your wellbeing. Maybe you should call her back for once.”

Arator grumbled as he tucked into his dinner, snatching a roll before Giramar could. That prompted a spat between all three boys, of which Vereesa nearly interjected. Only when Sylvanas pulled her away did she reluctantly follow her sister back to the kitchen. 

“Let them argue. It’s natural. Don’t you remember us around the dinner table.”

“Unfortunately.” Vereesa glared over her wine glass as both sisters leaned against the kitchen counter. “Anyway. Speaking of sisters. Have you seen the pictures from Alleria’s honeymoon?”

“I have seen all two hundred and seventy-three pictures, half of which are my sister and Alexs nearly devouring—”

“Sylvanas! The boys can hear you.”

“Is it my fault my own sister has no qualms posting _intimate_ shots of her and her new wife?”

“They just got married!” A flush colored Vereesa’s cheeks as she spoke, her ears flicking forward. “You know Alleria deserves some happiness. Especially after…” Vereesa paused to drop her voice, careful for Arator not to overhear them. 

“Yes, yes. I know.” Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “I’m happy for my sister. Even if she chose a literal monarch for her wife.”

“The Dragonflights are only royalty on paper these days.”

“When does she return? So we can properly celebrate having a dynasty in the family.”

“You’re such an ass,” Vereesa snorted between sips of wine. “I still have no idea what you did to charm Jaina.”

“Charm?” Sylvanas nearly choked on her wine, her ears perking up high. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

“Don’t play dumb,” Vereesa chided. “Actually. Nevermind. I just realized who I’m talking to.”

Sylvanas glared hard at the younger Windrunner, her retort only interrupted by a heated feud at the dinner table. The younger two argued frantically over the best character in their video game to fight with, while Arator only shook his head. Vereesa sighed, joining the boys to stop the fight before it broke out into food flinging. Sylvanas could only laugh in response as she joined the rest of her family for dinner. Whatever Vereesa had meant to say, she surely meant it as a tease. Or perhaps didn’t understand Jaina’s intent. They were only co-workers, after all. 

No use getting worked up over nothing.

—

The weekend passed without anything eventful. Sylvanas spent her Sunday in her usual routine; jogging in the morning, coupled with her own archery practice in the quiet of Farstrider hall. She treasured the moments she could relive her own college years in the solitude of the gym. They were rare these days, especially with the amount of team members she’d acquired. Still, she wouldn’t trade her girls for the world. 

Come Monday morning, Sylvanas dragged herself out of bed, dreading the once-monthly faculty meeting she’d face later that afternoon. The meetings wouldn’t be _nearly_ as bad if Kael would keep his nose out of their work. Sylvanas had plenty on her plate currently, between her clients and her team. She did _not_ need a sniveling businessman breathing down her neck.

But Jaina would be present this time.

Sylvanas grumbled to herself as she poured her morning coffee, filling her thermos before darting out the door. Jaina would either be a good thing. A new voice to divert the attention of her insufferable boss.

Or she could be a _very_ distracting addition to the meeting. 

The thought made Sylvanas’s brows furrow, her ears drooping low as she climbed into her car. She was _not_ doing this, not with a fellow coworker. Not with her sister’s friend. And definitely not with someone she had tried to sweet talk. Tried and failed. Life was nice and simple without attractive women barging into the mix. Just her, her girls, Lor’themar to occasionally harass into drinking. 

She sped through the entire drive, blaring her music loud enough to drown out her own thoughts. Only when she pulled into the parking lot did she realize she’d spilled coffee on her cream colored blouse.

“Fuck me…”

—

“That concludes the budget section of our meeting.” Lor’themar closed his binder, tapping a pen against the table. Sylvanas tensed, letting out a grumbling breath. She hadn’t heard a single piece of sports equipment mentioned in the next month’s budget. Only useless things like furniture and desks. The room sensed her frustration, a myriad of faces keenly avoiding her gaze. 

“You have something to add, Sylvanas?” Kael’thas sat at the head of the table, his voice equal parts soothing and irritating. Sylvanas wanted nothing more than to rip her shoe off and pitch it right as his smug face, but she kept still. The wary look from Lor’themar at her side may have helped, but she’d never admit it. 

“Nothing, _sir_.” Her lips thinned to a straight line as she leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. The coffee stain sat in full display, just below her collarbone. She couldn’t care less about it, though. Well, she _couldn’t_ until a tiny snicker to her left reminded her of the added company in the room. 

Jaina chose the seat beside her, on the opposite side of the table from the other arcane professors. Sylvanas had no room to question it. No assigned seating, after all. Still, she found Jaina’s choice odd.

_‘Right, we’re talking after.’_

With the stress of the morning, her workload during the day, and her boss’s presence, she’d nearly forgotten about Jaina’s offer to help solve her team’s funding problem. For a moment, her attention faded away from Kael’thas’s petulant dissertation about overtime and mileage reports. Something altogether foreign wriggled its way into her chest. Prickly, like electricity. Nerves, perhaps? She wanted to sink an arrow as deep into the wall as she could. _That_ would be more satisfying that sorting through the way that prickliness spread into her belly and coiled around like a frantic snake. 

“I think that adjourns our meeting,” Lor’themar announced. A collective sigh of relief sounded in the room. Had thirty minutes really passed that quickly? Sylvanas hardly noticed as her fellow instructors filed out of the room. Lor’themar tapped her on the shoulder, a small sympathetic frown on his face. She waved him off as she shoved her chair back in. 

“Are you still free?” Jaina asked. Sylvanas’s ears flicked at the slight tremble in the woman’s voice. She spun around, doing her best to look as carefree as possible. 

“Of course. There’s no practice on Mondays.”

“Great! There’s a small cafe nearby I thought we could go to. I have some thoughts on how we can help the Rangers.”

“Alright, _Doctor_ Proudmoore. Lead the way.”

“It’s Jaina.”

“Jaina. My apologies.”

—

Sylvanas hadn’t expected Jaina to take this seriously. After talking it out with Lor’themar, begging Jaina for help really was below her. The woman only just arrived in Silvermoon. How could Sylvanas expect her to consider paying for things with no benefit? Over the weekend, she’d slowly driven the thought from her mind, content on looking for other, more conventional methods of getting her girls the funding they needed. Even if she’d convinced herself to avoid asking Jaina, she couldn’t deny the curiosity of hearing her out.

Just for coffee after work. That’s all. 

“So, you’ve lived here all your life?” Jaina tucked herself into a corner seat of the small cafe. Like many of Silvermoon’s restaurants, tall ceilings left the area open and airy. The tables were all filled with plush seating and shielded from outside with sheer drapes over tall windows. Sylvanas took the seat beside Jaina, wedging herself almost too close for her comfort. Jaina just had to pick this table, didn’t she?

“I’ve been elsewhere in the past. I did some of my graduate work over in Kalimdor.”

“For coaching?” Jaina slowly sipped at her coffee, the smell of the roast wafting between the two. 

“I actually have a job outside of coaching my team,” Sylvanas quipped. One slender eyebrow raised as she watched Jaina falter. 

“Oh! I-I didn’t mean that to sound offensive—”

“That was teasing. You can drop your guard now.”

Jaina glared at the comment. Sylvanas wished she’d kept her mouth shut. The mixed look of surprise and irritation from her companion triggered a rush of warmth in her chest, something gentle and electric. She didn’t like whatever ideas her mind was getting about this. Just business, after all. 

“I’m an exercise physiologist.” Sylvanas idly sipped at her own coffee. “I spent my time in Orgrimmar helping rehab veterans and retired athletes. Now I just focus on teaching, but I have a special passion for getting people back into the sports they love.”

“I...didn’t realize.”

“I don’t teach theoretical academics. Of course Silvermoon doesn’t recognize me. I belong somewhere practical, like Lordaeron. Or... _Stormwind_.” The last word left Sylvanas’s tongue with a bitter taste. 

“Yet you’re still here.” Jaina said, playfully bumping her shoulder with Sylvanas. The touch left a warm buzz under her skin. Sylvanas almost grimaced, but held back. She didn’t want to give Jaina the wrong idea. She didn’t _hate_ the easy friendliness. But it was...odd. 

“Someone has to be the voice of reason.” 

“I thought that was Lor’themar.”

“My, you’re catching on fast.” A smirk curled up on Sylvanas’s lips as she took another long sip from her coffee. “Now, did you really invite me out here just to listen to me babble about my past?”

“You could keep going.” A tiny hint of pink bloomed on Jaina’s cheeks. Sylvanas couldn’t ignore it this time, especially sitting so close. Instead, she cleared her throat. Jaina coughed softly, turning her attention back to her coffee. “B-but I did have an idea to share with you.”

“Go on.”

“Every year there’s a charity dinner in Dalaran, hosted by the Kirin Tor. It’s mostly to drum up interest in the school again and get alumni to sign a few checks. This year, though, they’ve opened up tickets to the public. I hear a lot of big names will be there.”

Sylvanas’s ears flicked. Rubbing elbows with rich snobs. How repulsive. 

“I’ve always been invited, being a former member. I haven’t been in some time, but I thought about attending this year. And I have a plus one.”

Whatever thoughts Sylvanas had about snobby intellectuals derailed in an instant. Was that an offer? She’d attended her share of fancy dinner parties. The Windrunners were known for crashing a few of them in her youth. But she was older now, and far less likely to hold her tongue.

And _Jaina_ was inviting her.

The warmth in her chest warped into a nervous jitter, seeping into her limbs. She _hated_ how easy her nerves responded, before she even gave them _permission_. She was acting like a cursed teenager. 

_‘It's just dinner. And it's to help the girls. Nothing more.’_

“Are you inviting me on a date, Jaina?” Sylvanas could slap herself. In fact, she gripped at her leg under the table, resisting the urge to. The words flowed out before she could catch them. And especially before she could catch the playful lilt at the end. Teasing came as second nature. She blamed her sisters for that. But she hadn’t _intended_ to tease about this. The words were already in the air, though. As was Jaina’s dumbstruck expression and that gods forsaken blush. 

“I-If you want to call it that.” When did her voice raise an octave? Jaina hid behind her mug as she continued. “I only thought it would help you. Perhaps you could find someone there willing to sponsor the Rangers. Of course, if you’re not interested—”

“Count me in.” 

_‘I am going to kick myself for this.’_

“Really?”

“As long as you don’t require me to wear a dress.”

“O-of course not! The dress code isn’t that strict.”

“Lovely. I look forward to it.” Before she could allow herself a moment to consider her words, Sylvanas fished out a handful of coins from her purse, placing them on the table; enough to cover their drinks plus a generous tip. She stood from her seat, tensing at the way her shoulder brushed Jaina’s on the way up. She needed to leave before she said anything else. Before she had the chance to actually think on her impulsive response. Or worse. 

_‘This is for the Rangers and nothing more,’_ she thought, waving her farewell to a still awestruck Jaina. 

If only the aggravating heat and flip of her stomach would pay attention to the logical side of her decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this out. Big thanks to those of you that offered advice! <3
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments! I haven't had the chance to respond to them all, but I read every single one!

'You can't invite my sister!'

Jaina stared at the text, dumbfounded. She didn't imagine Vereesa objecting so adamantly about inviting Sylvanas to the annual Kirin Tor dinner. Maybe they were _sisters_. But at least she knew her. It wasn't like calling up Kalec after five years and asking for a drink. 

Wait. That was different, she thought, a nervous flutter taking hold in her chest. Jaina _dated_ Kalec. Sylvanas was…

Just her coworker. 

The memory of that party all those years ago had never once left her mind. Jaina remembered being tipsy from one too many drinks. She remembered leaning on Vereesa a little too heavily. And Tides, did she remember rounding the corner of the apartment into the kitchen. Sylvanas leaned against the counter, a plain black button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Corded muscles on display. That roguish smile flashed her way, followed by a shot downed without a grimace. At the time, filled with liquor and hormones, Jaina could've thrown herself right into Sylvanas’s arms and not cared an ounce what anyone thought. It was only in the next breath she learned of her relation to Vereesa. That did nothing to change her opinion, or the plethora of inappropriate thoughts that plagued her mind in her classes and late at night. For years after, if she was being honest with herself. 

None of her boyfriends ever made her feel _hot_ quite like that first sight of Sylvanas did. She thought after all these years, the feelings would have faded and she could move on, content to focus on her studies and not something as troublesome as romance.

The second Sylvanas stepped into her office last week, she knew she was royally _fucked._

'Its just a dinner! It'll be fine!' She sent the text back, a furrow growing on her brow as she did. 

"Something troubling you?" From across the meeting table, a silken voice broke her from her frustration. Thalyssra sat with one long, elegant leg folded over the other. Another adjunct just like Jaina, she’d been invited from Suramar to help instruct a rather large freshman admission group in arcane theory. 

Jaina enjoyed working with the shal’dorei woman immensely. They’d met in Dalaran a few years back, professionally at first. Now, their relationship was still work appropriate in nature, but they’d loosened up as they learned to appreciate each other’s opinion in their research. Thalyssra had a deep understanding of arcane history and ancient practices, while Jaina excelled more in theory and application. They’d even published a paper or two together. Out of the majority of her coworkers, Thalyssra was least likely to judge her the instant she mentioned her current predicament. 

“I...invited someone we work with to dinner.” She blurted the words, setting down her stack of articles on the table. Thalyssra looked calmly at her, regarding Jaina for a moment before speaking. 

“That could mean a myriad of things, Jaina. We’ve been to dinner before.”

“Fair. Let me rephrase. I invited someone we work with to the annual Kirin Tor charity dinner. A very fancy dinner. As my plus one.”

Thalyssra leaned back in her chair, a contemplative quirk twitching her long brow. She scanned over Jaina for several seconds, the tension in the room growing. 

“Who?”

Fuck. Of course she’d ask that. Jaina had no reason to lie. She could trust Thalyssra, after all. 

“Sylvanas Windrunner.”

A stiff silence sat between the two, leaving Jaina’s hair standing on end. Only after a solid ten seconds did Thalyssra laugh softly, the sound low and melodious. 

“She actually said yes?”

“Surprisingly. But that’s not the worst part. She called it a date, Thalyssra!”

The shal’dorei’s brows lifted high, her mouth forming a little ‘o’ shape at the same time. She rested her hands on the table before her. “Is it a date?”

“I don’t know!” Jaina fell against the table, forgoing any attempt at maintaining her calm. She draped herself across the cool surface, peering up at Thalyssra with a pleading expression. “How bad of a mess have I gotten myself into?”

“That depends.” The corners of Thalyssra’s mouth twitched, barely forming a smile. “Do you want it to be a date?”

Before she could stop it, heat bloomed on Jaina’s face. If she were being entirely truthful, of course she wanted it to be a date. But in reality, the mere notion was _absurd_. She barely knew Sylvanas, outside of what Vereesa told her. And that wasn’t always flattering. 

Though she’d accepted dates from men with far less information. Casual dinner dates, with no expectations. No implications. If she could just see this as the same, just an informal meeting among colleagues. Friends, even. 

“I...don’t know,” she finally replied, rising up from the table. 

“Just let it develop organically, then. If it’s meant to be a date, it’ll be one. In the meantime, wear something you’ll enjoy mingling in. If you need an out, I’ll be there as well.”

“You will?” Suddenly, the idea of the charity dinner didn’t sound as intimidating. 

“ _I_ have a date, however.” Thalyssra smirked, slow and sultry. Jaina swallowed quietly at the sight. Whoever got to share the evening with her would have quite the night. 

“I’ll be careful not to ruin your date, then.”

—

Throughout the week, Jaina found an easy rhythm in coming to watch the Rangers practice. The first day caused a flurry of whispers to spread throughout the team. A sharp bark from Sylvanas silenced those before they could spread out of hand. Jaina mostly sat in the back of the hall, quietly watching or scribbling out notes on an article she’d peruse. Sylvanas only approached after the practice had ended, filling the air with idle chatter about the day.

By Thursday, Sylvanas must have grown irritated at the constant interruptions. As the girls dispersed out of the gym, she approached with ears swiveled back and brows knitted together. Jaina still didn’t fully understand elven body language, but Sylvanas made this gesture plain as day. 

“Are they not giving you appropriate study areas in the college?” Despite the look of annoyance, her tone actually sounded...concerned? That threw Jaina off. She’d steeled her shoulders in preparation for the worst, but the words deflated her. 

“No, there’s plenty of spaces available!”

“Why choose a noisy gym, then?” Sylvanas crossed her arms over her chest, the sleeves of her plain gray shirt riding up to her biceps. The sight stole Jaina’s attention away. Toned, slightly damp from sweat, and sunkissed from the warm climate of Quel’thalas. The thought of having those arms draped around her filled her mind, careening her thoughts off somewhere dangerous. A huff of impatience brought her tumbling back into reality, her gaze darting quickly to meet the elf’s. 

“Less disruptions.” A blatant lie. She cursed the soft tremor in her voice. 

“Arrows flying through the air don’t disrupt you?” One long brow arched high on Sylvanas’s forehead, her lips curling into a small frown. 

“The noise doesn’t bother me!” That wasn’t exactly a lie. Jaina had learned to work in noisy environments since she was a child. “I meant no one approaches me for questions. The girls are busy and I can work uninterrupted.” Mollified, Sylvanas’s doubtful expression faded back to her usual aloofness. 

“I suppose no one would come looking for you here.”

“Exactly!”

Silence fell between the pair. Jaina nervously cleared her throat before moving to pack up her belongings. Sylvanas lingered, watching with mild interest. She could’ve sworn Sylvanas’s eyes lingered on her hands, or maybe her wrists? She didn’t dare _actually_ look to see where her gaze fell. Not unless she wanted to blush again like a hopeless teenager. 

“Have you decided on your outfit?”

Thank the Tides for the question. Jaina perked up, happy to finally have a reason to speak again. 

“I have a few ideas, but it’s still almost two weeks away.”

“The last thing you want is your dress held hostage due to a few alterations.” So Sylvanas assumed she’d be wearing a dress? Not that she was wrong, but the words sent a little shiver up her spine. 

_‘Stop it, Jaina.’_

“I need to know a color, at least,” Sylvanas said, her ears perked forward. 

“Color?”

“So we can coordinate.”

Shit. Shit shit _shit_. She was taking this seriously. Was this really a date? 

“O-oh! Right! I didn’t...even think of that.”

“It’s basic Silvermoon fashion etiquette. We can’t _clash_.”

Despite the serious frown on Sylvanas’s face, Jaina couldn’t hold back a tiny laugh. She’d nearly forgotten that the Windrunner’s were essentially minor nobility, if the terms hadn’t been so antiquated. Sylvanas probably knew as much as Vereesa did about making a good show at a party. Despite her...rather colorful history.

“Blue.”

“ _Just_ blue?”

“Until I find the right dress, yes. Just blue.”

An irritated huff filled the gym. Sylvanas dug into her pocket, yanking out her phone. Her nails clicked against the screen in a few angry taps before she passed it over to Jaina. 

“What’s this for?” 

“Your number, Proudmoore. We’re going shopping this weekend.”

—

Jaina didn’t _actually_ believe Sylvanas. Not until the text arrived mid morning, nearly scaring her right off her couch did she realize Sylvanas meant it. She reminded herself during the entire drive that she should be _thankful_ for having a sin’dorei available to help her shop. Not everyone had a friend with good fashion taste. 

And not everyone had a _gorgeous_ friend helping to dress them for a fancy dinner party. 

Before she even left her car, Jaina felt sweat bead on her forehead and the small of her back. Partly from the heat, yes. But her nerves weren’t helping.

Sylvanas sat just outside the same cafe they’d shared coffee at before. Sitting with one leg draped over her chair, she calmly acknowledged Jaina as she approached, sipping from an iced drink. A second cup sat beside her, steam wafting from the presumable coffee. Sylvanas barely offered a greeting, only motioning to the cup as her eyes raked over Jaina. She felt scrutinized, like someone was rifling through a closet for the perfect outfit. What was Sylvanas planning for her, anyway?

“Good. You wore something comfortable.” Jaina stared down at herself, the statement catching her off guard. She’d only dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a casual blouse, similar to Sylvanas’s own outfit except for the cut of their shirts. Her’s accentuated her curves and cut off at the upper arm, while Sylvanas wore those damnable sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

“Was I...supposed to wear something else?”

“No.” Sylvanas stood from the chair, a smirk curling on her lips. “You’ll be out of those soon enough.”

Jaina coughed as heat flushed over her face. She scrambled for the coffee, hiding her blush behind it as she took a long sip. Sweetness met her tongue, mixed with hints of vanilla. Exactly how she’d ordered her coffee before.

Jaina grumbled softly to herself, irritated at how easily flustered she’d become. If this was how the entire afternoon would go, she’d barely survive it. Sylvanas seemed unfazed, however, as she motioned for her to follow. It took a moment for Jaina to adjust to the elf’s pace, her long strides carrying her quickly down the line of shops until they’d reached a small boutique. 

“This looks...expensive,” Jaina muttered, eyes locking onto a display of vintage dresses. Old Silvermoon style with flares of brilliant reds and golds, feather-like trims and bright green jewels. 

“Do you trust me, Jaina?” Sylvanas turned on her heels, causing Jaina to nearly collide with her. She quirked one long brow as she sipped her drink, eyes boring into the human. 

“Don’t be silly…” Jaina swallowed another long drink of coffee. “You invited me, after all.”

“Then don’t question.”

Once inside the store, an older sin’dorei woman approached. She took one long look at Sylvanas before offering the pair a nod, leaving them to their shopping. Something was exchanged between the two, be it the subtle twitch of ears or the slight way Sylvanas’s chest puffed out. Jaina could spend a century studying sin’dorei nonverbals and still not understand all the minute gestures. Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed Sylvanas move around her until an impatient tug against her sleeve reminded her to move. 

The pair slipped into the back of the shop, stopping right before a changing area. Long, silky curtains covered the individual stalls, giving barely enough privacy. Elves and their lack of modesty....

“I thought we were looking for dresses. Not dressing rooms.” Jaina looked over Sylvanas’s shoulder toward the front of the shop. 

“Measurements, Proudmoore.”

“I’m sorry, wha—”

“Your measurements.” Sylvanas quirked an irritated brow. Jaina really wondered if this was a good idea. Too late now. She stuttered for a moment, converting the numbers in her head before offering them to her companion. Sylvanas tapped them into her phone, barely looking up as she turned on her heels. “Good. Now get in that first stall and strip.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Don’t be coy. You need your clothes _off_ to try anything on.”

Jaina only stared at Sylvanas’s back as she stalked off into the store. Shock and bewilderment painted her face, leaving a hot flush covering her skin. Her brain short circuited, trying its damnest to connect the pieces. Sylvanas Windrunner. Her college crush from _years_ ago - now resurfaced in her life - was _demanding_ she get undressed? _And_ picking out her dress?

It took a solid minute of convincing herself there was nothing _odd_ about the entire affair before she finally slipped into the dressing stall.

— 

"Do you plan on spending the entire day in there?" 

Sylvanas's voice filtered in from a thin drape, the only thing separating her from Jaina, who stood still half dressed. The straps proved more difficult than she expected. Once she fit the stretch of fabric around her neck, the rest fell into place with ease. Intricate sapphire blue lace clung to her chest, a dip of cleavage peeking through. Exposed skin trailed from between her breasts down to her stomach, visible through thin, almost mesh-like fabric. The skin on her back prickled against cool air, bare except for a thin train of material starting at the small of her back and connecting to a loop around her neck. The dress loosened at the hips, flowing into rich waves of blues with ivory white underneath. The entire ensemble ended at her ankles; elegant and classic.

She looked _stunning._ A tiny gasp escaped Jaina's lips and she turned side to side, watching the silky fabric slide unhindered across her legs. She couldn't remember the last time something fit so _right._

Another impatient cough sounded from across the changing space. 

"I-its lovely!" Jaina said, failing to hide her stutter. "I think I'll get it."

"Not until I see it on you."

_Shit_.

"Take my word for it!" The pitch in Jaina's voice titled up an octave. She could kick herself for it. 

"If you don't step outside of that room, I'll let myself in."

"How rude!" 

"I'm _coordinating_ with you. It's my prerogative."

Jaina huffed with exasperation. Sylvanas was right, after all. But the thought of _her_ seeing such an outfit sent hot shivers running up Jaina's spine. 

Maybe she shouldn't have invited her, after all. 

"You have three seconds."

"Okay! Alright!" Swallowing her doubts, Jaina stepped around the curtain, a sheepish smile on her face as she presented the dress to Sylvanas. "Well?"

Only once in her life could Jaina remember someone looking at her so intensely. Eyes bulged wide, sweeping slowly from head to toe and drinking in every subtle inch. Reddened ears. Neck and shoulders taut, jaw falling agape. It left a hot electric buzz under her skin, trailing all the way from the tips of her fingers and settling deep in her belly. 

The last time she saw that look was from Kalec, when she wore lingerie for an anniversary.

She did _not_ need this right now.

As quickly as the look emerged, Sylvanas cleared her throat, straightening her shirt out. Her shoulders bunched nearly into her ears as she focused very intently on a spot across the room. 

"Suits you," she muttered, turning her back to Jaina.

"Should I...get it?"

"I _said_ it suits you. Buy something else and I'll rescind my decision to join you." 

_That_ seemed awfully harsh. At first. But the way Sylvanas carefully avoided watching Jaina retreat back into the changing room, the way she avoided eye contact and kept her snarky remarks to herself— Jaina couldn’t help but wonder what all of it meant. Maybe it was just another Windrunner wanting to make a statement. Vereesa only acted that way around Rhonin. And she knew little of their eldest sister. Maybe this was just Sylvanas being _Sylvanas._

Or maybe...

_'Or maybe it’s wishful thinking.’_

Jaina huffed to herself as she slipped back into her own clothes, thankful for the cover over her hot skin. She ignored the way Sylvanas waited impatiently at the register, angrily tapping something into her phone. She especially ignored the way Sylvanas made a point of keeping her own purchase hidden. She’d give herself a never ending migraine if she tried to decipher every little interaction, every tiny flick of long ear or sharp glance. Even if it meant she’d go home that night tossing in bed, wondering just _what_ Sylvanas imagined for their dinner date.

_‘Just let it happen,’_ Jaina reminded herself over and over. Whatever _it_ was, she didn’t _dare_ let herself ruin it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! In exchange for my absence, I have an extra long chapter T~T
> 
> Finally getting to the good parts! Stick with me, I promise we're getting there!

“And then you told her _what?_ ” Lor’themar couldn’t contain the laugh in his voice. A few empty pint glasses sat between him and Sylvanas, planted at the bar of their favorite pub. Per usual, archery played in the background as the pair talked. Their conversation overpowered most of the pub, relatively empty for a Sunday night. 

“I—” Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose, glaring sideways at Lor’themar. “I told her to strip. She needed—”

“I can’t believe you so brazenly confessed your innermost desires. You might as well have said ‘let me plant my face between your luxurious thighs—’”

“I swear I did _not_ invite you out here to make fun of this situation!” Sylvanas could barely control the overwhelming urge to punch Lor’themar off his barstool. Only the alcohol in her system kept her calm enough. “It was a slip of the tongue. I didn’t mean for it to sound so...coarse.”

“Perhaps Lady Proudmoore would enjoy your _slips_ of the tongue.” Lor’themar raised both eyebrows, then ducked instinctively as a fist flew at him. 

“I’ve had my fill of you taking pleasure in my suffering,” Sylvanas hissed, digging in her purse for a few coins. Before she could slap them on the bar, Lor’themar placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Alright. Alright. I’m done teasing,” he assured, waiting for Sylvanas to relax before he continued. “It’s only small paybacks for the harassment you’ve given me over the years. For the... _incident_.”

“Hardly.” Sylvanas waved for another round of drinks, then leaned her elbows into the bar. “I walked in on you splayed out _stark naked_ with a raging—”

“Yes, yes, you don’t need to recount the tale.” A small blush actually creeped on to Lor’themar’s face as he waved off the memory. “I told you before. I thought it was Rommath who needed buzzed into the apartment.”

“I forgot my keys. And that was _our_ couch, anyway!”

“You’ve gotten your revenge and then some for all the years in between.” Lor’themar took a long sip from his ice cold pint, the foam clinging to his lip before he licked it off. “If I get one more tit picture from you, I’m going to disown you.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Sylvanas said with a wink. 

“You still consider this war?”

“After your comments tonight? Yes.”

—

The two weeks until the dinner passed with hardly an incident. Not like the shopping trip. Sylvanas found herself growing oddly moody whenever Jaina showed her face at the training hall. Even the Rangers noticed a shift. One day, she could’ve sworn she walked into the locker rooms only to overhear Velonara and Alina betting on something.

Somewhere along the way, the girls noticed her actually growing _fond_ of Jaina. And that _bothered_ her. The last time she’d grown so close to another, it only ended in upset. That was years ago, when Sylvanas was younger, hot-headed. Foolishly hopeful.

She’d spent the past several nights in bed, convincing herself not to let that little buzz of warmth in her chest grow any brighter. 

The Friday before the dinner party arrived, and she found herself staring hard at her reflection. The outfit she’d bought - the one to match Jaina’s own dress - felt odd and foreign on her skin. Of course she’d worn her fair share of formal wear, especially during her youth. Alleria’s award ceremonies, family gatherings, each of their graduations. This wasn’t anything different.

_Special_ , maybe. But not different. 

She’d grown used to wearing button-ups for most of her work attire. This one felt different, though. The muted blue fabric felt smooth and silky against her skin. It clung just enough around her shoulders and waist, showing the hint of curve beneath but giving her freedom to move. Her suit jacket lay on the bed behind her, a formal black of similarly soft material. Sylvanas hadn’t treated herself to anything so indulgent for years. It felt _empowering_ to see herself dressed to the nines. 

_‘But what would Jaina think?’_

Again, with the fruitless thoughts. She tugged at her collar, flattening it against her neck with a grumble in her throat. Jaina could think whatever she wanted. The dinner was for the sake of her _girls_ , after all. She’d forgotten the main goal when she let herself get caught up shopping. Gawking. _Fantasizing_. 

Despite how absolutely _delicious_ Jaina looked. 

As she slipped into her jacket, she couldn’t deny she cut an imposing figure, especially with the black fabric contrasting against her light hair. She’d need a touch of dark eyeliner, definitely a good perfume. With all of those elements, at least her worst case scenario would be only looking good for _herself_. 

Though her ego couldn’t keep quiet. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she thought Jaina would be an idiot for _not_ noticing. 

—

“I still can’t believe you’re doing this.” Jaina nearly squeaked at the tug against her neck. Vereesa wasn’t exactly being delicate as she clasped her dress for her. An irritated tone peppered her words as she moved to face Jaina. “With my _sister_ , of all people.”

“You really have a problem with me inviting Sylvanas?” Jaina kept glancing between an annoyed Vereesa and her own reflection. The dress fit even more perfect than the day she tried it on. A second pair of hands did wonders in adjusting the airy fabric. Tendrils of hair curled around her face as the bulk of it was thickly braided and curled around the back of her head. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d worn such an elaborate updo. Much less worn a dress worth a small vacation. 

“I…” Vereesa grumbled, setting Jaina down before the mirror to assist with her makeup. “You know how she is. Cocky. Arrogant. Full of herself—”

“Charming.”

“E-excuse me?” Vereesa sputtered, pulling back to glare at Jaina. “When has Sylvanas _ever_ been charming?”

“She’s your sister. Of course you don’t notice it.”

“No one does, Jaina!”

“I do.”

Vereesa stared hard, open mouthed and wide eyed. Worry started to tickle at the back of Jaina’s mind, but she couldn’t let that get in the way. Vereesa was her long time friend, she’d understand. She’d have to. 

“So...you’re really telling me,” Vereesa began, pacing around Jaina with her hands on her hips. “That you’re _smitten_ with my sister? And not even the nice one?”

“She’s grown on me.”

“At least tell me you two haven’t slept to—”

“ _No!_ ” Heat burned over Jaina’s cheeks as she stared straight ahead into the mirror. “Vereesa, why would you— Of _course_ we haven’t!”

“Right. She would’ve gloated about it already if you did.”

“ _Vereesa!_ ”

“Listen.” The elf paused in front of Jaina, pinching the bridge of her nose. She shook her head slowly, looking hard at the ground before she continued. “I suppose if you absolutely _have_ to date my sister, at least I know her. And I can kick her ass if she dares hurt you. Far better than you calling up Kalec.”

“Can we not bring him up?”

“Fair. But still, Sylvanas is...she’s headstrong. And so are you. Don’t you think you’ll both clash?”

“I won’t know unless I try,” Jaina admitted, looking up at Vereesa. “Now, are you going to let me? Or do I need to do this in secret?”

“Jaina…” Vereesa huffed. “You don’t need to _try_ anything. She’s already enamoured with you. Why do you think she picked out that dress?”

“Because it matched my eyes?” Jaina said innocently, looking down at the brilliant blue fabric. 

“No, silly. Because it makes your cleavage _pop_.”

Heat blazed all the way to Jaina’s ears this time at the memory of Sylvanas ogling her just outside the dressing room. She’d convinced herself over and over that it meant nothing. But if Vereesa were telling the truth, she hadn’t seen the last of that look.

The thought filled her with something bubbly and light, like champagne flowing through her veins. Only an hour remained before the event, and Sylvanas would arrive soon to pick her up. If Vereesa meant what she said, the dinner could mean far more for her than just a chance to look pretty and mingle.

—

The doorbell to Jaina’s apartment rang. The gentle chime sent her fumbling to her feet, checking herself in the mirror three times before she reached for the handle. She forced herself to take one, long steady breath before slowly pulling it open.

Despite her preparation, her breath caught in her throat at the sight on the other side. Sylvanas stood, hands behind her back, with a lopsided smirk on her face. Immediately, the elf’s eyes fell on Jaina, drinking her in from head to toe. Jaina watched her gaze flick from place to place, unsure where it landed, until finally their eyes met.

She swallowed dryly, painfully aware of the bob of her throat. It could’ve been the dark eyeshadow highlighting Sylvanas’s sun-kissed skin and wheat blonde hair, framed in waves around her face. Or it could’ve been the black suit, smartly cut across her strong shoulders, opened in the front enough to show the hint of curves beneath. Whatever _it_ was that had Jaina struggling to breathe, she knew she was _doomed_. 

“Jaina.” The words came from Sylvanas in a purr. Jaina bit down on her lip, reminding herself to keep her cool. 

“You look amazing,” she murmured, stepping to the side to let Sylvanas in. 

“Not nearly as stunning as you.”

_‘Fuck,’_ Jaina thought. _‘Fuck fuck shit fuck.”_

“Care for a drink before we leave?” She stumbled over herself, still barefoot as she padded through her small foyer towards the kitchen. 

“Not yet. We shouldn’t keep the party waiting. Bit of a drive to Dalaran.” Sylvanas stepped into Jaina’s living room, just beside the kitchen. She glanced around, a pleased grin spreading on her lips. Jaina couldn’t imagine why. She’d only rented something economical until she better established herself at the university. Before her thoughts could linger much more on it, she poured herself a glass of water, cooling it with a spark of arcane from her fingers. In only a moment, she’d downed most of it, thankful for the chill in her belly. Something needed to calm the fire curling up inside of her and slowly burning it’s way through her limbs. 

“About the drive,” she said, dabbing the water from her lips. Vereesa spent a considerable amount of time on her make-up before leaving. Best not to ruin it before the party. “I thought I’d summon us a portal and spare the drive.”

“Aren’t those a bit... _extravagant_ ,” Sylvanas said, one long brow quirking high. 

“Yes, and generally not allowed without prior permission.” No one wanted to portal _into_ another person, of course. “I have special access for Dalaran, however.”

“Ah, right. The Kirin Tor.”

“Exactly.”

“Suits us both, I suppose. Now I can have my fill of wine without worrying about how to get us home.”

_‘Oh Tides, please don’t tell me she’s getting drunk.’_

Jaina cleared her throat, hoping the blush spreading on her cheeks wasn’t nearly as noticeable as it felt. Sylvanas was an adult, and by those rights allowed to drink whatever she wanted. So was she. 

“So.” Sylvanas took a few steps closer. Only then did Jaina realize the elf had kept her back turned from her the entire time. Her hands were still clasped behind her, concealing something. Jaina tilted her head slightly, curiosity getting the better of her. “I thought I’d bring something fitting for the occasion. A gift, of sorts. A way of saying thank you for letting me accompany you.”

“Sylvanas, you don’t have to thank me—”

“Let me.” Jaina’s breath hitched in her throat as Sylvanas closed the distance between them. She stood just before her, a good few inches taller with her dress shoes on. Moving her hands forward, she revealed a black lacquered box, small enough to fit in one hand. With her other hand, she unclasped the front, then locked eyes with Jaina. “Open it.”

With a nod, Jaina did as asked, carefully popping the lid open. Inside, on a bed of soft, silver silk lay a jeweled hairpin. It took the shape of a dragonhawk feather, long and curved slightly at the end. The surface sparkled with a blue-green shine, a color that reminded Jaina of the open ocean. Trimmed in silver and brushed to a lustry polish, Jaina wondered just how Sylvanas had gotten her hands on it. Her eyes must’ve widened, because the sound of a small laugh drew her out of her own head. 

“Allow me?” Jaina gave only a tiny nod, not entirely sure what Sylvanas meant. A moment later, though, the elf had picked up the pin and set the box on the kitchen counter. With a surprisingly tender touch, she brushed Jaina’s lock of golden blond hair to the side, pinning it just behind her ear and curling it into her updo. “Just as I hoped. It fits perfectly. Here, look.” A warm hand on her shoulder guided Jaina to a mirror in her foyer. 

“That’s beautiful…” she murmured, turning her head from side to side as she admired the contrast of the blue-green against her silvery hair. “You didn’t need to—”

“Didn’t _need_ to, of course. But I wanted to.” Sylvanas looked at Jaina through the mirror, standing just behind and beside. Her strong hand still rested on Jaina’s bare shoulder, offering it a gentle squeeze before releasing. 

“Thank you.” Jaina turned, then stumbled when she realized how close they stood. The heat in her belly flared again, leaving her skin warm and electrified. She almost felt dizzy, that close to Sylvanas. So close she could even smell hints of cedar and cypress from her perfume. The thought of leaning up and kissing her burned its way into her mind, causing her eyes to dart down to Sylvanas’s lips for a split second. 

“You can thank me,” Sylvanas started, her voice low and resonant as she placed a hand on Jaina’s arm. “By dancing with me.”

“D-dancing?”

“You know how to dance, don’t you?”

“Of course. Yes.” Jaina choked the words out. Suddenly, she felt like she’d grown two left feet. The thought of dancing in front of people with _Sylvanas_ sent her heart thudding against her chest, the noise pounding against her eardrums. 

“Then summon that portal of yours and let’s be on our way.”

“Portal. Right.”

Jaina spent a solid minute remembering how to actually will her magic into a portal. She could’ve sworn she heard Sylvanas laugh behind her, but she refused to look back. Her nerves were a mess of heat and hormones, but she couldn’t let that get the better of her. She still had an _appearance_ to make. Maybe once they arrived and mingled, the warmth inside her would calm. Sylvanas would no doubt drift away and then finally she could breathe again. 

But dancing…? If she could just avoid making an utter _fool_ out of herself, she might actually enjoy the evening. 

—

“Jaina! It’s been too long!”

Arriving in Dalaran took only a moment, long enough for Jaina to slip into her shoes and step out the door of her apartment. She’d opened the portal, pulling Sylvanas along until they stood in a secluded room beneath the Violet Citadel. Only once they’d made their way to the upper level did Jaina even think about the other attendees at the dinner. Khadgar was first to greet her, extending open arms and warm greetings. 

“You look stunning, Jaina.” Modera moved in for the next hug, lightly wrapping her arms around Jaina’s neck before backing away. “And who’s your guest?”

Sylvanas stood just behind, her arms clasped behind her back in a formal posture. She briefly nodded her head to both mages, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“This is Sylvanas Windrunner, she’s my—” 

“Alleria’s sister?” Khadgar said, his eyes going wide.

“That’s correct. But tonight I’m Jaina’s date.” Jaina nearly choked, her eyes bulging wide at the statement. The sentiment must’ve been shared between Khadgar and Modera, as they briefly glanced between each other before offering pleasant smiles to Jaina. 

“How wonderful! I hope to see you both on the dance floor, then?” Khadgar asked. 

“You will,” Sylvanas said. Before Jaina should even answer in protest, the elf placed a gentle, yet firm hand against the small of her back, leading her toward the next group. The pads of Sylvanas’s fingers brushed against bare skin, leaving goosebumps trailing down Jaina’s arms. 

“Are you going to take the lead like that all night,” Jaina whispered. A server passed by, offering them both champagne flutes. At least now she could blame any subsequent blushing on the alcohol. 

“Is it a problem?”

“No, that’s not what I meant to say.”

“Shall I leave you to yourself tonight, Lady Proudmoore?” The teasing lilt in Sylvanas’s voice set Jaina’s nerves alight again. Was she actually flirting with her?

“N-no! That’s not—”

“Then just play along, hm?”

The pair slowly made their rounds throughout the pre-dinner crowds, mingling here and there as they went. Jaina knew much about Alleria Windrunner; the heir of the family name, the war hero. It barely surprised her that most of the guests knew of her as well. Every mention of her sister, though, caused a slight twitch of annoyance in Sylvanas. Slowly, she was learning to pick up on it. The flick of the ears, the quiver of long, tufted brows, one particular sinewy neck muscle bulged just enough to— maybe Jaina was looking a little _too_ hard into the elf’s reactions. Still, her natural inclination was to study. To dissect and fully understand. Sylvanas just happened to be _very_ interesting. 

Finally, the crowds of people slowly filtered to either their tables or the dance floor just beside the dinner hall. A small quartet played a string of cheery, bright tunes. Not like the shanties of Kul Tiras, but quick enough to put a bounce in the step. Jaina waved off the last of her old colleagues, turning to Sylvanas expectantly. 

“Have you found any leads for the team?”

“Mm. A few. Though nothing promising at the moment.”

“That’s a shame,” Jaina murmured. Tentatively, she placed her hand against Sylvanas’s arm. A consoling gesture, or at least, that’s how she intended it.

“Not a total loss. The best part is still to come.” Sylvanas quirked a brow, moving her head in a gesture towards the dance floor. “Still plan on joining me, Lady Jaina?”

“O-of course. But you’re sure you don’t want to try a few more—”

“After our dance, hm?” Sylvanas plucked the hand that rested on her arm and instead used it to guide Jaina. Her fingers felt cool against Jaina’s overly warm skin, leaving a little trail of goosebumps up her arm. “Allow me to lead?”

“After you.” As they arrived on the polished floor, Jaina naturally fell into position, one hand in Sylvanas’s, while the other rested on her shoulder. The feel of cool fingertips against the small of her back sent a thrill right through her. Sylvanas pulled her in far closer than she’d been prepared for. Just as she opened her mouth to question the proximity, the music transitioned to something elven. Almost like a waltz, but not as stiff. Jaina had learned the dance once before, years ago. Though in Sylvanas’s arms, the steps returned to her in an instant. There was something about the confidence in her dance partner, the easy way Sylvanas glided back and forth around the room, sure of every step, every little dip and twirl. Jaina felt herself entranced in the moment, hardly even hearing the music as in drawled on. 

Eventually, it faded all into background noise. The only sounds Jaina could process were the thrum of her pulse against her eardrums and the quick shuffling of feet. Sylvanas made every move seem effortless. In truth, Jaina could feel the tense and bulge of muscle just under the woman’s jacket. But even with the effort of leading, she never once broke a sweat or ran out of breath. In those moments, only the two of them existed. The soft, arcane glow of Sylvanas’s eyes, the firm grip against Jaina’s back, Jaina’s own wildly pounding heart. Each further second left her reeling, falling headfirst into longing and something even more intoxicating. For just a moment, she lost track of everything outside the touch on her back and Sylvanas’s overconfident smirk.

For just that moment, though.

“I see you made it, Jaina!”

Like glass falling to the floor, that transfixed moment shattered. Jaina nearly stumbled. If Sylvanas didn’t have a hand on her, she would’ve been face down on the floor. A tiny, amused giggle brought her focus back to the party around them. 

“Thalyssra!” Jaina inwardly cringed at the crack in her voice. Maybe no one noticed. Well, no one except Sylvanas, who took no effort to hide a sly smirk. “So glad to see you!”

“My sentiments exactly.” The shal’dorei bowed gracefully before stepping to the side. Her dance partner joined at her left, offering the pair a nod. Another quel’dorei, Jaina noted, but with proud, red hair and a sturdy figure that put even Sylvanas to shame. “This is my date, Liadrin.”

“We’ve met,” Sylvanas said, that smirk still plastered on her face. Something must’ve been exchanged between the gentle ear flicks and slight narrowing of eyes. Jaina couldn’t begin to understand, but no one else seemed tense. 

“Be sure to give Lor’themar my regards,” Liadrin said, tipping her head at Sylvanas. 

“Join us for drinks sometime. Especially since it seems we’re all _well_ connected.”

“I should let you two get back to dancing,” Thalyssra cut in, one long brow twitching up as she peered at Jaina. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, you two.”

“Likewise!” Before Jaina could wave goodbye, Sylvanas had scooped her up into another dance. This time, the tune was slower, offering the pair the chance to catch their breath. Well, the chance for _Jaina_ to catch her breath. That touch against her back never left, even as Sylvanas eased up with the slower pace. 

“Old college friend,” she muttered, leaning in close enough to Jaina’s ear for her hair to stand on end. A hot, electric shudder shot down her spine at the gesture. Sylvanas had the advantage on her, clearly. But maybe this was how she _wanted_ to play.

“So no reason to get jealous?” Jaina quipped, leaning up on her toes. Her cheek gently pressed against Sylvanas’s as she spoke. Pulling away, she noticed the faintest trace of surprise. Gone in an instant, though.

“My, what could you possibly be jealous over, Lady Jaina?”

“You, drinking with a very attractive woman like that?” Jaina quirked a brow, then promptly gasped as Sylvanas twirled her out to the end of her outstretched hand, then back again. 

“Not my type, I’m afraid.”

“And what is your type?”

A predatory smirk crossed over Sylvanas’s face as she bent forward, dipping Jaina low before spinning her back up. The movements left Jaina dizzy and lightheaded, but for more reasons than one. Something flashed in the elf’s eyes, and the fact she couldn’t put her finger on the expression left her uneasy. 

“I like the inquisitive ones, brimming with fire yet sharp as ice.” Sylvanas practically purred the words into her ear, her lips ghosting over top the sensitive lobe. Jaina paused mid-dance, carried along only by Sylvanas’s strong arms. Blinking several times, the weight of the elf’s statement slowly sank in. Her gaze flicked to Sylvanas’s lips, then back up to her eyes. 

_Tides_ , the thought of kissing her sounded so appealing, but…

“ _Fuck!_ ” The moment shattered as Sylvanas hissed, yanking Jaina along toward the edge of the room.

“Wh-what is it?!”

“Move, now.”

Before Jaina could question the sudden, dramatic shift, the cloyingly smooth sound of Kael’thas’s voice reached over the crowd. In an instant, Jaina caught sight of the elf mingling his way through the dance floor. He hadn’t quite noticed the pair yet, but if they didn’t act fast, they’d be pulled into mindless chatter about who knows what. Sylvanas kept a steady grip on Jaina’s wrist, dragging her along until the pair reached the grand staircase of the Citadel. 

“I think I’d punch him tonight,” Sylvanas muttered, actually out of breath the first time all evening. Jaina panted, leaning her hands on her knees as she struggled to keep her composure. 

“I didn’t know he’d be here.”

“Of _course_ he is. Of _course_ he’s ruining my evening.” The disappointment clung thick to Sylvanas’s voice. Sure, it ruined their dance. But Jaina briefly wondered if something _else_ had her companion agitated. The way her ears drooped slightly and the soft furrow in her brow left her feeling unsure.

“It’s not all ruined, is it?” Jaina finally straightened herself up, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead. Her fingers briefly brushed over the pin Sylvanas had gifted her, causing a smile to play on her lips. 

“No, but I think I’ve had my fill of socializing. What do you say we head back to Silvermoon for real food?”

“No fancy dinner?”

“I know a pub that serves fish and chips.”

“Don’t pull at my heartstrings like that,” Jaina teased, her voice light with laughter. “Dressed like this, even? The whole pub will gawk at us!”

“As they should. We’re quite the catch tonight.” Sylvanas held her arm out for Jaina to take. An impassive expression washed over her face, but Jaina could see the spark of mischief in her eyes. That look felt more intoxicating that a bottle full of liquor. She’d follow Sylvanas anywhere. Especially tonight. 

“Fish and chips and fancy dresses, then.”

“Lead the way, Lady Jaina.”

—

It took only two hours for Sylvanas to fail miserably at an impromptu drinking contest. Claiming Jaina drank her under the table was, frankly, an understatement. Kul Tiran blood ran strong, especially when it came to shots of rum. By the time they finished their dinner and thoroughly confused the local pub, Sylvanas stumbled out, plagued with double vision and a spinning head. 

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you this drunk!” Jaina finally had a healthy shade of pink dappled across her face, yet she could still walk in a straight line. And somehow, she wasn’t slurring. Or covering it up very well. Sylvanas had her suspicions about using an arcane advantage, but she had little in the way of proving it. 

“Enjoy it while it lashts. I’m not drinkin’ with you again!” 

“Oh, you poor thing. Let’s get you home.” Jaina giggled as Sylvanas tried to pull away from an arm around her shoulder. The touch left her skin hot, a gentle current of sparks running just underneath. Maybe that was the alcohol, or the gentle arcane energy always emanating off of Jaina. Or maybe it was the evening they’d had. The dancing, the flirting, the subtle bumps of shoulders and hips. Sylvanas didn’t want the night to end, but she’d gone and drank herself into a stupor. Anymore and she’d make a fool of herself even worse. 

“My car’sh at your place.”

“Tell me where you live and I’ll give you a free ride home. Come get it tomorrow.”

Sylvanas mumbled out the address, expecting Jaina to get them a ride, but the shock of suddenly blinking out of place and right onto her street left her reeling. 

“Thought you couldn’t do that!”

“Shh, it’s our secret.” Jaina winked, letting Sylvanas go with a little pat against her arm. “Now go get some rest. Talk soon?”

“...Yeah, okay.”

“And Sylvanas?”

“Yes?”

“I really enjoyed myself tonight. I hope you did, too.” Jaina leaned forward just enough to brush her lips against Sylvanas’s cheek. Before the elf could respond, she’d blinked away into the night, leaving Sylvanas standing dumbfounded. 

Despite barely being able to see straight, she burst into her apartment with her phone out, her eyes crossing as she tried to make sense of eleven text messages.

All from Lor’themar. 

‘Have you succeeded with the lady tonight?’ ‘Care to indulge an old friend?’ ‘Are you really planted between Lady Proudmoore’s thighs right now?’ ‘I’m going to take your silence as a yes.’

Sliding against the wall as she stumbled to her bedroom, Sylvanas grumbled at the string of messages. Lor’themar would have to pay for this annoyance. The drunken haze over her left her contemplating on proper retribution. Though, as she started to strip from her jacket and dress shirt, an idea struck her. She yanked off her pants and bra, leaving herself in only her underwear. With phone in hand, she held one arm at length, using the other hand to make a ‘V’ shape with her fingers and sticking her tongue between them. Like that, she snapped a number of pictures, disheveled and topless. It took several tries to make her eyes focus enough to choose one, but she finally picked the best. Equal parts provocative and rude. 

A low hum of laughter filled the room as she fumbled to find the right text to send it too. Her thumb slipped once, but she’d sent her work on to Lor’themar for further harassment. He’d surely text back in an instant, yelling about “more tit pics.”

Sylvanas fell face first into bed, holding her phone out in front of her. She needed to see the text once more, just to gloat at her cleverness.

Except.

She was sure she sent it. Lor’themar’s text chain had no photo in it though. She _had_ sent it, right? That wasn’t a hallucination. 

Or…

A cold trickle of fear wriggled into her gut. Backing out to her string of texts, she expected Lor’themar’s to be the most recent. 

But it was Jaina’s. 

“Oh, fuck…” No, no, just a trick of the eyes. Just the rum playing with her, right? Her thumb tapped desperately onto Jaina’s text chain.

And there it was. Breasts and tongue on full display. The color drained from Sylvanas’s face. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Nonononono,” she muttered, desperately looking for an option to delete. 

Three little dots popped up on the screen. 

Jaina was typing. 

“Fuck fuck _fuck_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kind comments/kudos/likes etc!! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY for the delay in getting this out! The last two semesters of grad school are really kicking my ass.
> 
> Now we're getting to the art that inspired this whole story :D

Those three dots lingered for what felt like hours. Only seconds passed, but each one left Sylvanas struggling to breathe. _Fear_ gripped at her insides. Actual fear. Only moments ago, she’d shared an incredible evening with Jaina. Outside of a few mishaps, their progress felt substantial. Only a bit more charm and perhaps she’d win over the mage. 

But now?

That fear left her hands actually trembling. Sylvanas hadn’t been this nervous since she came of age. Those little dots stopped. Paused. Her breath hitched in her throat. Then they started again. 

The pattern of starting and stopping continued until the anxiety left her sick. She slammed her phone down against the pillow, dragging herself out of bed. A quick stumble led her into her bathroom, where she glared at herself in the mirror. ‘ _Nice work. You ruined it_ ,’ she thought, slathering her hands with face wash and scrubbing away at her makeup. As she dabbed her face clean, a scent lingered upon her nose. _Jaina’s_ scent. That mix of amber and sea spray, tinged with the faint hint of arcane. Sylvanas shuddered. No way could she sleep with that scent still clinging to her. Teasing her. Torturing her. She stomped into her shower, turning the water on ice cold. 

By the time she finally dragged herself out, a half hour had passed. Wet hair splayed out over her pillows as she threw herself into bed. She snatched her phone up, ready for whatever chastising she deserved.

Except there was none.

Not a single message. 

Sylvanas felt her stomach flip on itself with anxiety. This was _not_ like her. She should’ve played it off as a joke, just light teasing between friends. Just like with Lor’themar.

_‘But you want Jaina for more than a friend.’_

Sick nerves left her nauseous, unable to move. She chucked her phone to the end of the bed, where it bounced once before plopping on the floor. By this point, the hours were slipping from late night into early morning. She’d need to attempt sleep, though rest never quite came to her. 

—

Morning hit like a knife to the eye. Sunlight streamed in through the window, lashing against Sylvanas’s scrunched face and unruly hair. With one swift kick, she rid herself of her sheets, rolling off the bed and onto her feet. She’d hardly slept at all, but no more rest would come to her. Not today.

She didn’t even bother to glance at her phone. Or much of anything besides the basic necessities of waking up. With her hair tied up in a loose bun, clad in yoga pants and tank top, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Only a run would burn off all the tension roiling in her gut.

Direction hadn’t crossed her mind when she took off at a sprint. Where Sylvanas’s feet carried her, she barely noticed. The only concerns on her mind were the burn in her calves and the sweat trickling down her back. Anything to force her mind off of last night. So when she arrived in front of Alleria’s house, she only stopped and grumbled softly. Sitting on the front porch were both Alleria and Alexstrasza, enjoying their morning coffee. And actually cuddling together. 

_‘Out of all the fucking places,’_ she thought, inwardly kicking herself. 

“Sister!” Alleria set her cup down beside her, waving out towards the street where Sylvanas had slowed to a walk. 

Too late to back out now. 

“I see you returned from your trip safely.”

“We did. Care to join us for some breakfast? Alexs was just about to get started.” Sylvanas glanced over her sister’s shoulder to nod briefly at the Aspect. Seeing them both in Silvermoon was rare, though she had a sneaking suspicion Alexstrasza was delegating more of her duties in exchange for time with her new wife. 

“I suppose.” Sylvanas wiped the sweat from her brow. In truth, she had no desire to socialize. But the thought of returning to an empty apartment seemed equally as unpleasant. At least here she could get a cup of coffee. 

Alleria’s house reminded Sylvanas all too much of the house they grew up in, out in Eversong. In places, it still smelled like her mother, even though she’d never lived here. Out of all the Windrunner sisters, Alleria had stayed the truest to their mother. Vereesa spent more time in Dalaran once she’d come of age, and Sylvanas was busy studying abroad. Alleria held true to the commanding spirit and war glories of Lireesa. Even now, a mother herself and steadily building a new marriage after a failed one, she acted as the matriarch to the family. 

Sylvanas didn’t envy her for that. She’d gladly let her sister take the brunt of that responsibility. But did she envy her marriage? 

No, Sylvanas didn’t _envy_ anything. Not openly. 

“I brought you back a souvenir.” Alleria plopped onto the couch opposite Sylvanas, nursing a new cup of coffee. On the table between them sat a gift bag. She motioned to it, a smile on her lips. “Open it.”

“What treasures did you return from Pandaria with, I wonder.” The pair fell back into gentle teasing with ease. Just like they had since childhood. As much as siblings irritated one another, they were still family. 

“Just a little something to enjoy when the time’s right.” As Alleria spoke, Sylvanas poked her hand into the bag, pulling out a hefty bottle of plum wine. “Hope you enjoy.”

“I will.” When? Right now, the thought of Sylvanas enjoying much of anything didn’t even begin to register in her mind. But she’d save it for times when she wasn’t tormented over drunk mistakes and mages. 

“Vereesa told me you had a date last night.” Alleria peeked over the rim of her cup, her eyes honed in Sylvanas. 

“Vereesa talks too much.” Sylvanas opened her mouth to fire off another retort, but her words were cut short as Alexs weaved around the couch, offering a steaming cup and a plate of food. Long, tufted brows shot up as Sylvanas sniffed the dish. Eggs, spiced meats, and peppers mixed together with aromatic seasoning. Definitely more than she’d make for herself on most mornings. 

“It’s a family recipe,” Alexs said, handing another plate to Alleria. “Your sister said you weren’t afraid of a little heat.”

“Certainly not.” A moment later, once Sylvanas had taken the first bite, she realized she’d been a _touch_ overconfident. A few beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she swallowed it down. Still, the burn left a pleasant, albeit tingling aftertaste. Alexs must’ve caught the slight hesitation, a smile curling up on her lips as she sat down next to Alleria. 

“So,” Alleria’s eyes shined bright for a moment, honing back in on her sister. “How did it go?”

“Why are you so curious all of a sudden?” Sylvanas slouched back onto the couch, grumbling as she munched on her breakfast. 

“Because it’s the first date you’ve been on in _years_. Of course I’m curious.”

“For your _information_ ,” Sylvanas huffed. Did she want to rehash all the events of the previous evening? Especially in front of her sister? Of _course_ not. But this incessant, _nagging_ feeling deep in her gut pleaded for her to find some resolution. To _fix_ what she potentially ruined between her and Jaina. The mage wasn’t just a convenient means to an end anymore. Somehow, she’d lodged her way into Sylvanas’s heart, and now the thought of everything spoiling made her far more queasy than actually opening up to Alleria. 

With that, she grit her teeth, mentally preparing herself for what would ensue. 

“It...didn’t go as planned,” she said, finishing her statement. Alleria blinked several times, then gently set her coffee mug onto the table. Alexs only observed the situation calmly, wrapping her arm around her wife’s shoulder. 

“Care to talk about it?” The teasing lilt in Alleria’s voice fell away, leaving only a hint of concern. Of course Sylvanas detested that tone just as much. But if anyone were to help her find a solution, Alleria could. 

“I accidentally sent something I shouldn’t have.”

“Did you send her nudes, Sylvanas?” There was a small chuckle in Alleria’s voice, but it faded the second the color drained from her sister’s face. “Don’t tell me—”

“It was an accident! A drunken accident.”

“How do you _accidentally_ send someone nude pictures of yourself?”

“They were meant for— Wait, no, that’s only going to make this worse.”

“You’ve already opened up the discussion. Keep going.”

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting every second of speaking up. 

“I was taking revenge on Lor’Themar with...a photo.”

“A _nude_ photo?”

“Yes, sister. A nude photo.”

“First of all,” Alleria’s brow scrunched as she leaned forward. “Why were you sending _Lor’Themar_ a nude photo? And secondly, how do you accidentally send it to the wrong person?”

“Like I said, petty revenge for something that happened a long time ago. And I don’t know how I did it! I was drinking and my hand slipped! Obviously, if I knew, it wouldn’t have happened!”

“So how bad are we talking?” Alleria glanced over to Alexs, the pair exchanging an indecipherable look. “Were you...doing anything?”

“I just had my top off.” Sylvanas hid her face in her hands, her voice muffling as she continued. “Nothing from the waist down. Though I don’t think that makes the situation any better.”

“Why not just play it off as a joke?” Alexs said. Sylvanas scoffed at the simple idea. _Just_ play it off. 

“I think I’ve missed my window for that,” she said bluntly. “Besides, that still doesn’t _fix_ the issue.”

“Explain like you did with me,” Alleria offered. “Don’t overcomplicate it. From what I know about Jaina, she’s a sharp woman. Perhaps you’re blowing it a bit out of proportion.”

“Out of proportion?!” Sylvanas’s ears pinned back against her head as she set her mug down. A sharp bite lingered in her tone as she stared her sister down. “How am I blowing this— you think it’s nothing? That I didn’t just compromise a—”

“I think it’s not as dire as you make it sound.”

“And I think you’re taking my moment of need too lightly.”

“Will you two stop?” Alexs cut in, a deep rumble emitting from her chest. Sometimes it was easy to forget the woman was truly as Aspect. Both sisters snapped their jaws shut, their ears perking high. The faintest hint of a blush colored over Alleria’s cheeks as she turned to her wife, surprise etched into her features. “Talk to her, Sylvanas. You can spend all day debating this with us, but that doesn’t fix things with _Jaina_.”

“...Fine.”

“And try not to be so stubborn.”

“Good luck with that,” Alleria muttered under her breath. Elf ears were sensitive enough to pick up the comment, though. Sylvanas curled her lip for only a moment before schooling her features. She took both mug and plate into the kitchen before returning and offering a curt nod of her head. 

“Thank you for breakfast. Alexstrasza, perhaps time together with you will take the _edge_ out of _your_ wife.”

Before Alleria could offer a retort, Sylvanas was out the door, jogging back toward home. She took the long way on her return, intent on not unsettling her meal with too heavy of a run. The sun nearly reached its high point in the sky by the time she returned to her apartment. And that was when the sick feeling returned to her gut. 

_Regret_. 

It felt disgusting, but she had only one choice if she wanted on the other side of this mess. 

Her phone still lay on the floor of her bedroom, face down and completely out of battery. The wait for it to gain enough charge to power on left Sylvanas twitchy and nervous, bouncing on the side of her bed. But finally it blinked back to life.

One message from Jaina. 

‘Can we talk after work tomorrow?’

Professional. Concise. Utterly bland. It left Sylvanas itchy and uncertain. She could deal with anger, with witty retorts and sarcasm. She could even deal with being ignored. But this? It felt...so vague. Guarded, even. That thought alone twisted Sylvanas’s insides like a wrench. Her fingers fumbled over the phone as she formed her reply. How unbecoming. 

‘Yes. Name the place.’

‘My office.’

The reply came back almost instantly. She blinked several times, confirming it was indeed Jaina responding back to her. 

‘See you then.’

So formal, especially after the night they’d shared. 

The remainder of the day passed with a dozen or more frustrated grunts as Sylvanas busied herself to pass the time. As nightfall hit, she’d reorganized her closet and put her formalwear from the night before far in the back, out of view. Working like that should’ve tired her out, but as the hours passed, sleep evaded her. 

—

Classes and office hours kept Sylvanas busy for most of her Monday. Which was a boon, given she’d hardly slept. Even the Rangers avoided prodding her too hard as they passed her between classes. They knew their coach to be rough and testy at times. But outright volatile? Only on rare occasions. The afternoon ticked away at an agonizingly slow pace. But finally, the last class dismissed, leaving Sylvanas to her fate. 

With shoulders tucked back and chin held high, she marched down the hall toward Jaina’s office. Every footstep thundered in her ear, leaving her nerves on high alert. All she could feel thankful for now was the complete lack of students and colleagues around her. No one to witness the fallout.

Jaina’s office was unlocked, a soft light shining out from underneath. Still, she couldn’t very well barge in. She wrapped her fingers once against the door, followed by a soft “It’s me.”

A gentle shuffling sounded from within, and then the door flung open. Jaina stood, face slightly flushed, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. Odd, given the context of their meeting. But Sylvanas swallowed away her concern. 

_Just let the events play out._

“I was hoping you’d be here soon.” Jaina ushered the elf inside, leaning against her desk as she stepped back. Sylvanas couldn’t help but appraise the human. A few strands of gold stuck out from her usually neat braid. Even a button was undone at the top of her blouse. An oversight, perhaps. Or maybe because the room felt warm. She forced her eyes away from the sight, however tantalizing it may have been.

“Listen, Jaina-” Best to lance the wound now, before it could fester any longer. Sylvanas sucked in a long breath, but grit her teeth as Jaina jumped in ahead of her.

“I need to tell you something, Sylvanas— ”

_No_. If she didn’t get this out now, things would grow exponentially worse. She’d speak over Jaina if she must, just to get the moment behind her. 

“I must apologize for my actions— ”

“It was childish that I didn’t respond— ”

“I had one too many drinks and— ”

“I should’ve— ”

“I’m sorry, Jaina. It was an accident.”

Jaina’s mouth hung agape, one finger up as she was prepared to lecture. But those words cut her off, leaving her face flushed deep red. She stared openly at Sylvanas, her head tilting slightly to the side. 

“An accident?”

“I didn’t mean to send you a... _ahem_ , nude photo of-”

“You mean you weren’t…” The color drained from Jaina’s face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her gaze dropped to the ground, flicking this way and that as her lips struggled to grasp the right words. “I was under the impression— I mean, after the night we shared. I assumed it was just flirting, and—”

_Oh._

Sylvanas swallowed, her throat gone completely dry. She’d unconsciously backed up against the wall as she spoke, causing her back to slap against it as she took another retreating step. Keen eyes flitted over Jaina’s face, drinking in every expression, every little twitch of muscle. She wasn’t lying, it seemed. 

“You...weren’t offended?”

“No! Surprised, yes. But not offended. I mean, someone as beautiful as you— So who _were_ they intended for?”

_Oh shit._

“That is...a long story.”

“I didn’t realize you had someone you were pursuing. Perhaps I’ve been overstepping my bounds.” Now the backpedaling switched to Jaina. She paced around her desk, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose. Her ears were flared red with shame as she stuttered on her words. 

“Jaina.” Sylvanas took one long stride forward, effectively pinning Jaina between desk and tall, lean elf. Radiant eyes blinked up at Sylvanas, gauging her next move. At this proximity, Sylvanas could practically hear Jaina’s heartbeat stammering in her chest. “Are you saying you... _liked_ the photo.” The tiniest hint of a smile curled onto the elf’s lips, causing her canines to poke out. _This_ was her comfort zone. Having the advantage. Keeping the pressure on her mark. Maybe she’d truly misjudged the whole situation. Maybe there was _something_ to salvage, after all. 

That would mean admitting Alleria was right, which soured her stomach. But the thought quickly passed as she watched Jaina’s eyes widen, watched her pupils blow wide. 

“I’m saying,” Jaina murmured, her voice dropping an octave. “That for an elf, you’re terribly oblivious to things staring you right in the face.”

Delicate fingers traced along the strong line of Sylvanas’s jaw. Hesitant at first, they lingered against her neck before slowly moving upwards, cupping the root of her ear. Jaina knew _exactly_ where to touch. Of course she did. Instinctively, Sylvanas leaned into that touch, swiping her tongue over her dry lips. For all her preparation, she’d certainly not readied herself for _this_ outcome. 

And when Jaina surged forward, capturing her lips in a searing, hungry kiss, she moulded into it. One hand buried itself in Jaina’s braid, caressing over silky strands as their lips danced over top one another. Gentle whimpers and hot murmurs flooded the space between kisses, leaving them both panting and gasping for breath every few moments. With a single grunt, Sylvanas lifted the shorter human onto her desk, squeezing her hips between Jaina’s thighs. The mage’s hands were everywhere, all at once. Her ears, her hair, the back of her neck. Just below her ribs. As soon as Sylvanas settled into one embrace, a moan and a quick jerk left Jaina grasping for another. 

Both women had lost themselves in the amorous exchange of tongue and breath. Sylvanas slipped a hand onto Jaina’s thigh, slowly slinking her skirt up until hose-clad skin peaked through between her fingers. But just as she’d advanced, the phone on Jaina’s desk rang out, startling the two women back to reality. 

“...Should you answer that?”

“Let it go to voicemail.”

“Right…” 

Even as the phone stopped its chime, the pair looked awkwardly between them. Jaina’s hair had almost fallen out of its braid, and Sylvanas had several stains of lipstick across her jaw and the corners of her mouth. The sight must’ve excited Jaina, as her chest heaved from the view.

“We should probably—”

“Dinner. My place,” Jaina interjected, sliding off her desk and straightening her skirt. In a matter of seconds, she’d made herself as presentable as she could, tidying her hair and her clothes. Then, she swiped a tissue from her desk and dabbed at Sylvanas’s mess of a face. 

“Are you inviting me out, Lady Proudmoore?”

“If you don’t show up, I _will_ flood your phone with my own ‘accidents.’”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise.”

“I’m half tempted to take you up on this promise,” Sylvanas crooned, the easy swagger returning to her mood. 

“You’ve been teasing me for weeks, Sylvanas. Now that you’ve finally noticed, I’d _appreciate_ if you’d join me for the evening.” A hint of fire burned in Jaina’s words as she poked a finger against the elf’s chest. She stalked forward, slowly backing the pair up towards the door. Eyes alight with determination, she leaned in close to Sylvanas, murmuring against her cheek. “Is that a yes?”

“That, my dear, is an ‘absolutely.’”

“Seven o’clock. Bring wine.”


End file.
